pzbbsandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Five
Azura Ceres Norell (of Universe 192), also known by her superhero alter-ego, Number Five, is a fictional comic book character created by writer-editor ___ and writer-artist ___. She first appeared in I Am Number Four #26 in 2012. History Early Life Life on Lorien Moving to Earth Personality and Appearance Personality Number Five has an intelligent, but devious personality, seeing that she conceals the fact that she is a traitor when meeting the other Garde. According to Five, her Cepan died from an illness which left her alone at the age of ten. Setrákus Ra found her soon after, and brainwashed Five into joining the Mogadorians. Five is also mentally confused since she was raised by Mogadorians who taught her viciousness. This upbringing leads to her questioning the Elders and their plan for the Garde. Five also has a great deal of strength and powerful telekinesis. After a fight, she is seen ranting about the lack of substance in the Elders' plan, and how Setrákus Ra's way is the correct path and there is no hope for Four or Nine since they only see destruction for the Mogadorians as the path open to them. She can be forgiving though, as she gives Six, Eight, and Marina the opportunity to join her side, being that they are the only ones to show her compassion. She is easily taunted by Nine throughout the time she is with them, even leading him to try and finish her off in the end, ending in Eight's death. The death of Eight causes strife for Five, causing her to feel regret for killing someone she intended to have join her side. She seems to be a person who keeps her temper from exploding without provocation. Marina later describes Five as lunatic and insane while Ella thinks of her as broken and messed up, and both of them kind of feel some sympathy towards her in spite of his killing Eight. Her blood lust even surpasses Nine's, as Nine only enjoys killing. In I Am Number Four #41, she intends to make Phiri Dun-Ra's death slow, laughing as she cut apart her tentacles and her screaming in pain, showing Five is something of a sadist. Appearance Five is much younger than the rest of the Garde, at fourteen years old in her first appearance. In the comics, she's shown to have brown hair and brown eyes but in live action adaptations she has green eyes. Five has a bit of freckles around her nose, which is slightly larger than average. She's shown to be of average weight, but after the events of I Am Number Four, she looks to be abnormally skinny. After killing Eight, Marina stabs her with an icicle twice. Once in her head, resulting in the loss of her left eye, and once in her food, causing a limp. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Loric Chest Transportation Media Notes Trivia * In I Am Number Four #27, it's mentioned that Five's favorite band is Joy Division. * As shown in early concept art, Five was originally a red-headed boy between the ages of 12-14.